daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Amell
'Matthew Amell '(9:09 Dragon) is a former mage of the Circle of Magi of Ferelden and Warden-Commander of Ferelden. He is best known for his service to the Grey Wardens during the Fifth Blight and the rebuilding of the order in the years thereafter. Early life Matthew was the first-born son of Revka Amell, a noblewoman from Kirkwall. He never knew his father, who died shortly after Matthew's first birthday. His mother married an Antivan sommelier, with whom she had four more children. Matthew never met his youngest brother and sister, who were born after the Chantry brought him to the Fereldan Circle of Magi at the age of eight. Circle of Magi At first, Matthew considered the Fereldan Circle to be home. Being able to freely practice magic, something he wasn't able to do in Kirkwall. Matthew had a remarkable talent for spells falling under the Entropy school. Furthermore, he had a very peculiar understanding of the Fade, despite never having set foot there during his first years with the Circle. He took up apprenticeship under Senior Enchanter Torrin, who was still a Junior Enchanter at the time. From a young age, Matthew had a profound interest in the Fade and most of all the spirits that inhabit it. The inquisitive apprentice spent most of his time delving deeper into the works of various notable researchers and theorising further on their findings. He completed his first study, Treading the Golden City, at the age of fifteen. In his research, Matthew proposed the theory that the Maker, along with many other deities that have existed through history, were in fact spirits, residing in the Fade. The Chantry-controlled Circle of Magi refused to publish Matthew's research. In response, Matthew took up apprenticeship under Enchanter Uldred, an outspoken Libertarian. Despite his opinion on the Circle's politics and the influence of the Chantry, Matthew enjoyed day-to-day life in the Circle. He got along well with most of his fellow apprentices. The Enchanters saw great potential in him and were more than happy to assist him in his studies, which is why they allowed him to spend more time with the Circle's Templars, despite his ties to the Libertarian fraternity. Matthew passed his Harrowing at the age of eighteen, although it did not go nearly as smooth as the Enchanters expected it to go. He possessed more knowledge of the Fade than most others who underwent the Harrowing, but his proud, inquisitive nature got the better of him. Rather than fighting off the demon, Matthew altered the surrounding Fade's weaving, holding it in place. This drew the attention of nearby malevolent spirits, however. Soon, Matthew found himself overwhelmed by a half-dozen spirits looking for a way beyond the Veil. Still, he fought them off long enough to find a way out himself, and thus completing his Harrowing. Fifth Blight Amaranthine Conflict War against the Elder One Miscellaneous * Matthew's bottle of ritewine is marked: "Vintage: Warden Amell. Might contain feathers." * His favoured weapon, the Griffon's Beak, was given to him by Zathrian after slaying Witherfang. Links Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery MatthewAmell930Dragon.png|Matthew in 9:30 Dragon MatthewAmell944DragonWarden.png|Matthew in 9:44 Dragon wearing his Grey Warden armour Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Morrigan Romance Category:Amell Category:Shapeshifter Category:Blood Mage Category:Keeper